Shadows in the Light
by ChocolateEmbrace
Summary: Tragedy struck as an unforgettable accident occured, forever altering her life. In the midst of pain, who would comfort her heart?


_The opening chapter to my Marmalade Boy fan fiction is here. I hope you enjoy reading this as much I did writing it._

I continuously failed to understand regardless of my endless remorse. A freak accident that was far beyond my control boundlessly projected feelings of anguish upon my life. I repeatedly pondered at the thought, "I could have saved her if only I had done this… She would still be right beside me if I had…" Those terrible envisages inundated my emotions into a bottomless abyss. I was unable to depart from this reoccurring nightmare before my heart grew utterly numb. I relinquished all humanly emotions as I evolved into a hollow shell. I believed it was unjust how life could recede from a person so rapidly, regardless of proper goodbyes.

"Miki! Get your butt down here!" Meiko hollered from within her car

"I'm coming, Meiko. Just hang on a second!" I mindlessly retorted, tossing a few items into my newly-purchased tote bag

"You're such a slow poke!" she playfully laughed

I rushed into her vehicle which would be the means of our transportation to the theme park.

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" I blissfully sang

"I can't wait to spend some quality time with my best friend." she smirked

"Hmm, wonder who that is." I sarcastically remarked with a hint of enthusiasm

Soon after, we arrived before an elongated park abundant with roller coasters that seemingly stretched out for miles.

"I haven't been here since I was a little girl." Meiko expressed

"Not since my parents passed…"

"We're here to have fun! Let all our worries wash away." I briskly retorted, uplifting the atmosphere

"You're right Miki." She responded, feigning a flimsy smile

With that, I seized captive of her hand, dragging her behind me.

It appeared as if nothing could possibly turn sour for the day was gleaming with positive fortune. It was the valuable time we spent together that crafted the fun-filled memories.

Overflowing with energy, we hopped into the car, carelessly speeding away. It was certainly dark outside which caused difficulty to see clearly. A car, swerving aimlessly about the freeway suddenly came in contact with our driver's side. It was an instant which I would never gain capability of expunging from my memory.

I noticed a headlight from the distance and whipped my head towards that direction to catch a glimpse of the activity. Before Meiko realized it, it grew far too late to deviate away from the set of headlights. Turning towards her, I caught sight of her stunned expression which would be the very last. In that instant I was certain death would overcome me. The crashing shards of glass fluttered throughout the lifeless car before my world approached inescapable darkness.

I awoke in a white, gloss-covered room with thin tubes attached to various places of my body. Acquiring a couple of seconds to acclimate, I finally realized where I was. Suddenly nurses rushed to my aid, trailing behind them were my entire immediate family and in addition, Miwa.

"Miki…" my mother sighed with relief as she collapsed onto my hospitable bed

"Mrs. Matsuura!" screeched the nurses, lifting her from the bed

"She'll be okay." my father affirmed, implying a nod of approval

"I'm so glad that you're a-alive." Miwa stuttered as he fought the dreadful tears

Then it slashed across my mind.

"Where is Meiko? Is she okay?" I frantically questioned

Suddenly tears flooded from everyone's eyes as I too began to cry.

"Tell me! What happened?" I demanded, already anticipating the dreadful news

"S-she's gone…" Miwa hesitantly announced while balling, disregarding his attempts to restrain the tears

My mind and body shut down as I fell unconsciously onto the mattress.

Once again, I awoke praying that it was all just a measly nightmare my mind would rid in a few days' time. Once my eyes were reunited with the familiar surroundings, I acknowledged the reality.

"Are you feeling okay?" my mother whispered, caressing her hand upon my color-deprived cheek

"I don't understand... She was in the same car with me, I should be dead too!" I immaturely bellowed

"Miki! Don't talk like that!" my mother chided

"You're lucky you sur-"

"I don't care! I want to see Meiko!" I demanded, wounding my knees tightly to my chest

With that, the room fell into a deep silence which was quickly broken by our agonizing cries…

She had died on impact, head collision. She didn't suffer, she didn't know… But what continuously clawed deeper into my heart was the fact that the driver that collided with us was drunk.

It was the fact that he remained a survivor of the accident and she hadn't. It was the acknowledgment of her eternal absence that rendered my heart into isolation. It was the pain of unwillingly releasing her from my life which afflicted all the tears…

That following week, her funeral was held.

After the arduous service, I stood facing her tombstone.

"Meiko, it was too soon… I don't understand."

"Here I am with a few scars and bruises, feeling sorry for myself when it's you who didn't make it…"

Tears began to sting my face as a sweep of wind whirling around me spoke,

"Miki… I'll always live on in your heart."

It was such a lovely melody, capturing my attention. I recognized her voice, knowing at heart that it truly was her.

"Yes, Meiko. You always will." I replied, feeling the gust wind slide away into the distance

An essence of closure silenced my tears. Although it wasn't a perfect ending, somewhere deep within me, I was satisfied.

_That concludes the first chapter. Reviews and comments are welcome._


End file.
